Nancy Drew Hardy Boys Short Stories
by Princess.Leia.D
Summary: A series of short stories I came up with about Nancy and friends and The Hardy Boys. Enjoy!
1. Feelings

This is just a series of random stories I wrote about the Hardy Boys and Nancy Drew and friends. Hope you enjoy Please Review

"Man, you really need to just tell her how you feel." Joe said. Frank was reading an email he had just received from Nancy.

"Joe," He said spinning around in his chair to stare at his younger brother. "She just broke up with a boyfriend she's had for years. I can't say, oh I'm sorry you broke up with Ned and by the way I've been in love with you since I was nine." Joe pretended to consider what Frank had said.

"You could do that." He said. "Nancy would probably punch you but at least she would know how you feel." Joe grinned as he received a glare from Frank.

"I never told her Callie got married." Frank said turning back to the computer screen. Joe grinned even wider.

"Great then you can say, I'm sorry you broke up with Ned, and by the way I broke up with Callie and now I want to date you." Joe dodged the stage punch Frank sent his way.

"Shut up." Frank said a grin breaking through despite his efforts to look angry. "Now would you let me figure out a reply to Nancy's email?" Joe shut up but continued distracting his brother by fluttering his eye lashes and sighing loudly.

"Would you quit?" Frank said, quickly tired of Joe's antics. Joe smiled and fluttered his eye lashes again.

"Of course darling Frank, I would do anything for you." He made his voice high pitched, trying to imitate a girl. Frank rolled his eyes and clicked send on the computer.

"Why don't you go play in the traffic?" Frank suggested to Joe. Joe considered this and then shook his head.

"No, I don't think so, because I might get killed and then I wouldn't be around to give you much needed advice." Frank rolled his eyes at Joe's logic and flipped on the radio.

Authors Note: Each chapter will be a different miniature story, I'll post them as I come up with another idea. Since each of them is a different story I don't have any definite schedule for posting them. Thanks!


	2. Nervous

Thanks to **popalot** for the review. I really appreciate it!

"I am so nervous." Bess said, her voice actually quivering with excitement. "It's not every day we get escorted to our school prom by two good looking guys named Frank and Joe Hardy." She giggled. Nancy laughed along with her.

"We've known them forever, you shouldn't be nervous." Nancy said while she chose a tube of lip gloss from Bess's vast array of colors. A high pitched giggle escaped from Bess's lips.

"We are going to the prom." Bess exclaimed. "It tradition to be nervous." Nancy laughed.

"Then I must not follow with tradition. It's just another dance." She said shrugging her shoulders and applying the red maroon colored lip gloss to her lips.

"There," Nancy said, standing and twirling around so Bess could inspect her entire outfit. Bess clapped her hands delightedly.

"You look wonderful Nancy." She said. A wrinkle suddenly appeared in Bess's forehead.

"What's the matter Bess?" Nancy asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Bess glanced at the mirror.

"Are you sure I look okay?" She pressed Nancy. Nancy grinned and hugged her.

"You look stunning," She assured Bess. "Joe won't believe it's you." Bess smoothed the light pink, chiffon, skirt and picked some lint off the sparkly bodice.

"I hope he likes it." She said. Then her eyes turned teasing. "Frank will love your dress, I know." Nancy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He may be taking me to the prom, but I think that's a favor for Joe, Frank doesn't even know I'm a girl, all he sees is a friend and a fellow detective." Nancy grabbed her shawl and clutch and headed toward Bes's bedroom door. "I think I'll wait on the front porch." She said.

Frank ran his hand through his hair. They were parked in Bess's driveway, waiting till the time they had agreed to pick the girls up.

"Nervous?" Joe taunted. Frank tossed him a glare.

"No more than you." He said. Joe gave him an innocent stare.

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?" He asked. Frank grinned, his nervousness disappearing at the chance to get into a debate with his brother.

"Don't answer that." Joe interrupted Frank's thought process. "Let's go in." He made a move as to open the door but Frank stopped him before he could begin.

"There's Nancy." He said. Frank watched as she set her wrap and purse on a chair. The emerald green satin shimmered in the moonlight as she swung up to sit on the porch railing. The light green chiffon overskirt fell gracefully over the railing. Joe snickered.

"What?" Frank asked annoyed at having to tear his gaze away from the girl on the porch.

"You've got it bad, bro." The blonde said. Frank sighed, exasperated.

"Ok, I like her, so?" He asked Joe. Joe shook his head sadly.

"You don't just like her, you love her. Why else would you have a picture of her in your wallet and on your night stand?" He pointed out. Frank opened his mouth to respond then something else caught his attention.

"How would you know I have a picture of her in my wallet? You're not supposed to be in there." He demanded an explanation. Joe glanced at his watch.

"Oh look, time to go in." He opened his door and jumped out before Frank could grab him.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Lady

Sorry it's so short. My mom hurt her knee and I've been having to help her with spring cleaning. I've also been rewriting some of my other stories. Hope you enjoy this part!

Frank- 9

Joe- 8

Nancy- 9

Nancy ran after Frank. Joe stood on the sidelines laughing. The three may have been best friends but they could still be annoying. Nancy finally caught Frank with a flying tackle.

"Don't you ever call me a lady again." She said, pinning him to the ground. Frank was trying so hard not to crack up with laughter.  
"Yes, ma'am." He said with a grin. Nancy grinned back at him and got up off the ground. She held out her hand to help Frank off the ground.

"Nancy Drew!" Hannah's voice came from the back porch. "What have you done to your dress?" Nancy looked down and winced at the large smear of dirt on the front of her skirt.

"Sorry Hannah." Nancy yelled. "Just had to deal with a problem, that's all." She shot a look at Frank and smirked. Joe laughed even harder.

"Come here child." Hannah called. Nancy hung her head as she climbed the porch steps. Hannah shook her head. "Go change your clothes and tell your father we're ready to leave."

As Nancy went inside she heard Frank and Joe snicker when Hannah muttered, "When will you ever learn to act like a lady?"


	4. Nan?

**Finally came up with another chapter. Hope you enjoy! and as always, please, please, please post a review. I don't care how short or long it is just a review.**

Nancy and Frank walked out of the big gray building. Frank casually swung his arm around Nancy's shoulders.

"Glad to have that case wrapped up?" He asked her. Nancy sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know." She said. "I'm glad he's in jail but. . ." Nancy trailed off. Frank nodded.

"I know the feeling." He said. "It's right but was it justice?" Nancy smiled.

"You do know." She said.

The two strolled along the streets of Washington D.C. quietly watching the people and the cars.

"Want to eat?" Frank asked suddenly. Nancy laughed.

"You sound like Joe." She said. Frank shrugged.

"I know." He admitted, laughing with her.

"Where?" She asked, getting back to the subject of food. Frank pointed to just ahead of them.

"There, The Capital Grille." He answered. "Dad took me there once when he was in D.C on a case." Nancy nodded.

"Sounds good." She said.

"I haven't had food as good as this since I don't know when." Nancy said once they got their food. Frank laughed.

"You can't tell me that this even holds a candle to Hannah's cooking." Frank said, pretending to be shocked. Nancy laughed.

"Maybe not." She said. "But it is good." Frank sat back in his chair.

"Nan?" He said in a slightly strained voice. Nancy looked up from her plate, surprised.

"What is it Frank?" She asked. Frank ran his hand through his hair, a gesture that Nancy knew meant Frank was nervous about something.

"Joe told me about what happened between you and Ned last year." He began. Nancy let out the breath she had held.

"Oh that." She said, slightly relieved.

"Not exactly." Frank continued. Frank's tone of voice piqued Nancy's curiosity.

"Oh?" She asked. Frank picked up his fork and then set it back down.

"You know we've always been kinda close." He said. Nancy nodded slowly.

"That's one way to put it." She answered.

"And," Frank continued, "and. . ." He trailed off. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"Frank," She said. "If you're trying to tell me something just say it." Frank threw up his hands.

"I knew it wouldn't come out right." He said.

"What is it Frank?" Nancy asked. Frank adjusted his tie and ran his hand threw his hair again.

"Well," He said trying to gather courage.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Frank finally blurted out. Nancy laughed. Frank looked nervous.

"I'm sorry," She said, trying not to laugh. "I shouldn't laugh. It's just that you were so nervous." Frank looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Yes." She said, reaching across the table to take his hand. Frank sighed with relief.

"Really?" He asked. Nancy laughed more.

"Of course." She said. Frank began to laugh with her.

"Joe said I'd never get up the courage to ask you." He said. Nancy rolled her eyes.

"I guess Joe was wrong." She said.

 **Review button at the bottom of the page people. Down there. And if you have any suggestions about anything you would like me to write about in my short stories just P.M. me. Thanks!**


End file.
